


Hey, Neighbor

by CoolAmi69



Series: Korrasami Month 2015 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Month 2015, the legend of korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolAmi69/pseuds/CoolAmi69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Asami moves in next door to Korra. They see each other all the time, which makes Korra nervous. They never really talk, until the power goes out in Republic City. (Warm/Neighbors)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a style I don’t usually use, first person POV, so this is like an experimental piece. It was very challenging for me, but sometimes it's good to step out of your comfort zone. Plus, it's much shorter than my previous two. I hope you enjoy my third fic of the month!

I couldn’t believe my eyes when I first saw her. She was incredibly beautiful, and the worst part was she was nice. She was the kind of person that knew she was attractive, but wasn’t vain about it. I _wanted_ to hate her for being so gorgeous but I just couldn’t because she was genuinely kind. I didn’t know if I wanted to befriend her or push her down the stairs because she was so perfect.

I wasn’t trying to spy, really. But everyone in the hall notices when someone new moves in, especially if it's in the apartment next door. The walls in the building aren’t thin, but the sound of frequent footsteps constantly up and down the halls carrying heavy loads was hard to miss. I opened my door to see what all the rukus was. She definitely stood out with her jet black hair, sparkling green eyes, and a sure and confident voice bossing the movers around in the nicest skirt suit I’d ever seen on a person. Oh my spirits, she was gorgeous.

I couldn't stop staring at her. I wasn't quite able to describe what I felt. Awe? Envy? Lust? Maybe all of the above. There was no way someone could look like that in real life. Then she turned her head towards me. Once she caught me standing in my doorway, I knew there was no going back. She brightly smiled, “Hi! I’m Asami!”

“I-I’m Korra,” I managed to choke out, taking a brave step forward. Could it be she was talking to me? l glanced down the hall but I was the only one else in sight. My heart dropped into my gut and my chest tightened. No, really. Was it actually _me_ she said hi to?

“Oh, please be careful with that. It belonged to my mother. It’s not very expensive, but it means a lot to me,” she said gently to one of the movers carrying a heavy trunk. I was surprised in the gentleness of her voice. If it were me, I would be angrily barking orders at someone handling something so precious to me.

“Sorry, I’m so busy. But I’m sure we’ll see each other around!” Asami said warmly to me. She gave a quick wave before turning her attention back to the movers.

And what did I do? I banged on Mako and Bolin’s door across the hall like an idiot. Anything to get away. I had no idea what I would say to her, but I knew it would've been awkward. I couldn't think straight. Bolin said he’d never seen my face so red before in his life. It still didn’t stop them from asking me all about the new girl next door. But how much information could I have gotten from a minute’s interaction?

Naturally, Asami and I saw each other every once in a while as the days went on. I wondered what she did for a living because she was always dressed so nicely, yet she lived in an average apartment building in the middle of Republic City. However, we were in one of the nicer apartment buildings because it was over 10 stories high with two elevators.

There was one time I lost my nerve a few weeks after she moved in. I walked into the lobby of the building and saw Asami standing in the elevator. She waved at me, motioning for me to join. Scared to be alone in such a confined space with her, I jumped into the stairwell. I threw my back against the wall and I held my hand to my chest. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. It seemed like every time I saw her, my heart would race and my mind would forget what to do, and this was no exception. Embarrassed, I made the long trip up the stairs to the top floor. My stubbornness prevented me from getting on the elevator from another floor and riding the rest of the way up. I didn’t want her to see me exiting the elevator when I could’ve just joined her in the first place. I know I'm pretty fit, but the soreness my lower body didn't let me forget how stupid I had acted for the next few days.

I had never felt this way about anyone before. She made me nervous and shaky, unsure and forgetful. Yet I remembered every time I had seen her face, and there was always a smile on it when she saw me. I thought of her smile and the sound of her voice, her flawless hair and impeccable fashion. But every time I caught myself thinking about her, I shook my head and tried to rid my head of her. For some reason, it never really worked. The worst part was that all I knew was her name and that she lived next door.

Another time, she caught me in the hall as I was headed to the gym in my workout gear. She casually asked if I was a waterbender. I answered immediately, “Of course!” How arrogant I must’ve sounded! I prayed she didn't think that I was bragging. It's just that I've been able to bend for as long as I could remember. But how could I expect her to have known that?

Still, she smiled broadly looking me up and down before telling me, “I thought so. I could tell with you. Have a good workout.” She slipped inside of her apartment without another word, leaving me with a dumbfounded look on my face.

Who knows how long I stood there, because I was frozen in the fact that she had noticed me enough that she knew I was a bender. Once I was finally able to gather my thoughts, I looked down at myself in my favorite navy blue workout shorts and tight, gray and blue tank top. I flexed my arm, admiring the bulging of my toned muscles. I almost wished she would step outside of her apartment again just in time to see that. I was sure she noticed my arms. That day, I had one of the best workouts of my life and I was smiling the whole time.

Everything changed one day when the power went out in Republic City. One moment I was reading a book while listening to the radio, and the next the light went out and the radio fell silent. It was dusk, so I couldn’t read without any light. Without a second thought, I made a flame in my hand and continued to read.

After about an hour or so, there was a knock on my door. I figured it was Bolin, who asked me to light his stove with my firebending the last time the power went out and Mako wasn’t home. I threw the door open and asked annoyed, “What do you want?” expecting to be begged for my bending. I rolled my eyes dramatically, trying to act like I'd rather be anywhere else besides answering my apartment door.

“Oh, I, uh…”

Oh spirits. It was Asami. “No! I’m sorry! I thought you were Bolin from the across the hall!” I stammered, trying to apologize. But my hands were too sweaty and my tongue tripped over the words. I glanced up to look at her, expecting annoyed anger. Instead, the bright smile that spread to her piercing eyes gazed back at me. I swear my heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing. How could she do this to me every time? I don’t think I ever said a complete sentence to her since we first met a few weeks ago.

I darted my eyes quickly away. With a heavy sigh, I said, “Asami, look. I didn’t mean it. You’ve only ever been nice to me and I…” I stopped. I didn’t know how to finish the sentence because I didn’t really know what I was going to say. I couldn't even start to explain the weeks of my shy stares and awkward exchanges. I didn't want to scare her away just by asking how her day was.

She took me by the hand and let me to her apartment door. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a long time. And with the power out, I thought it was the perfect time to get to know each other. I have a fireplace and I put a kettle on the fire to make some tea. I brought out an extra blanket for you, since I thought you might be chilly without a heater,” she explained. Asami opened the door and sure enough, there was a cozy spot in front of the fireplace that had a little kettle hanging over the fire. There were two piles of pillows, each with a blanket folded on top.

I couldn’t bring myself to look at her directly, but I chanced a peek at her out of the corner of my eye. She was still breathtaking. No matter how cold I seemed to act towards her, she was always so open and inviting to me. I didn't know what I did to be so lucky. Never would I have imagined that I'd actually have a real conversation with her. I looked down at my hand in hers and I felt my face burn, and hoped she would be get grossed out by the sweat starting to build in my hands. I asked, “Wh-why?”

There was no mistaking the pink tinge to her face. My neighbor motioned me towards the pile of pillows across from her and she made herself comfortable on her own pile directly in front of me. “There’s just something about you, Korra. From the moment we met. I just feel all… warm and fuzzy inside when I see you. And it’s kind of cute when you stammer. I don’t think you’ve said more than five words at a time to me.” She handed me a cup of tea.

I laughed nervously. “Oh, you noticed that?” I took a sip, trying to get anything else besides my foot in my mouth. Instantly, the hot liquid radiated down from my stomach and into my very being. All of a sudden, my nerves settled with the warm comfort of the tea. I felt myself wanting to open up.  “I-I’m not really a shy person. I guess I just get frozen around you,” I admitted, still unable to look her in the eyes.

“Well, I’m glad you came with me and didn’t run back into your apartment. I just want some company and conversation to keep me warm,” she smiled brightly.

Though I wrapped the cozy blanket tighter around me, I scooted closer towards her. I finally looked up. When our eyes met, I felt warmth spread through my core, not unlike the tea just moments before. I had never felt so comfortable with someone until that moment, ironically with the woman that I had been avoiding like the plague. “I’d like that,” I whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> My vision wasn't quite executed well. I was trying to be awkward and jumpy, just like thoughts. But I also couldn't get away from narrating. Well, at least I'm done. Reviews (including constructive criticism) and kudos are welcome!


End file.
